


I Am Music, and I Write the Songs

by frozenCinders



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Xigbar has tried to catch Demyx singing many a time, with no luck. Somehow, Xigbar manages to be the one caught off guard when he finally does catch him.





	I Am Music, and I Write the Songs

Xigbar has been expecting to catch Demyx singing from the day he first dragged him through the doors of the Castle That Never Was. Out of curiosity, he's even put his ear to the door when he knew Demyx was in the shower three or four times. No singing.

He supposes it's possible he just doesn't do vocals. With a voice like that, or maybe it's just his personality, Xigbar would expect any singing out of him to be off-key and grating. No logic could explain why he's so curious to hear it.

There are also nights where Demyx disappears without warning, not that he'd be expected to go around telling everyone where he's going while they're all trying to sleep. The more Xigbar thinks about it, the more he realizes how mysterious Demyx is. He'd laugh his ass off if Xigbar told him such, surely.

Tonight is the kind of night that has Xigbar feeling like disappearing for a bit, too. The view from the floor-to-ceiling window in the Grey Area is nice and all, but he's craving wind on his face and the ability to actually see _outside_  everywhere he looks, no walls in sight. It's this that leads him to one of the roofs of the castle.

Xigbar hears a faraway voice and doesn't have any interest in following its source until he recognizes that its inflections aren't that of a normal speaking voice. The voice is gentle and incredibly controlled to sound so soft while still managing to project itself. He only hears the strumming once he's close enough to see the source of the voice.

Well, that's two mysteries solved in one go.

Figuring Demyx is lost enough in his own little world not to notice him, Xigbar finds an angle where he can see Demyx's face. He's seen him calm before, but he usually has a resting smile that reminds onlookers of his personality, never quite looking so serene as he does now. Xigbar catches himself staring, just watching Demyx's lips move like nothing else in the world even exists (well, to be fair...). He can sense that he'll end up detected if he doesn't duck away soon, but he stays right where he is.

Demyx finishes up his song, letting his vocal chords rest as he lightly resolves the song on his sitar. Xigbar can tell he arrived late to the party and hopes that Demyx might start another song, but he's content to just swing his legs and stare out at the horizon in silence now.

Xigbar thinks of disturbing his peace, popping up behind him suddenly just to watch him jump out of his skin. Maybe he would fall and Xigbar could catch him. He'd probably laugh awkwardly and stammer when he asks Xigbar to let him go. He can't imagine complying right now.

Instead, Xigbar keeps his footsteps light as he makes his way back inside.

Maybe it would have been better for him not to discover Demyx like that. Probably would have been better for Xigbar not to get smitten in the first place, he figures with a sardonic chuckle to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> the song demyx is singing is left open ended so you can pick whatever song you want i guess, but it Is intended to be i write the songs by barry manilow, which is where the title comes from..!


End file.
